


The Five Times Louis Protected Harvey and the One Time He Gets Caught Doing It

by KatrinaKaiba



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKaiba/pseuds/KatrinaKaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as it says on the tin, five instances during their twelve years of working together that Louis felt the need to protect the younger, more infuriating, lawyer without getting caught and the one time he was caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Louis Protected Harvey and the One Time He Gets Caught Doing It

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on the Suits meme asking for Louis to protect Harvey. I made it into a 5+1 thing that deals with Louis protecting Harvey at five points during throughout his career.

Five Times Louis Protected Harvey and the One Time He Gets Caught Doing It

1\. As an ADA

Louis had never heard of this _Harvey Specter_. Hell, he didn’t really care who he was, but Jessica did and she was Louis’ boss, hence why he was standing awkwardly outside the elevators of the District Attorney’s office, holding a stack of papers from Jessica. He shuffled the papers nervously, rehearsing exactly what Jessica told him to say. She had asked him, _him_ out of all the people in Pearson Hardman with this task. It was just another step up the ladder, he told himself, just climbing up another rung. He wouldn’t fail in his task, not this early in his career. He strode down the hall and knocked on the door, a gold plate embossed with black words spelling, _Cameron Dennis, District Attorney._ Louis sighed and waited until a strong voice commanded him to come in. Louis pulled the door open and he pressed in, quickly closing the door behind him. The man at the desk looked up and his eyes met the Pearson Hardman associate.

“I was expecting someone a little taller.” Cameron remarked dryly as Louis came to stand in front of his desk.

“Sorry to disappoint.” Louis said, not really sorry at all. He tossed the papers gracefully onto the desk, glad for once that he kept at the ballet after his parents’ told him not to; it made the view of his throw stylish. Cameron took a cursorily glance at the papers as they fell in front of him and curved his eyebrow questioningly at the associate. He then lifted a hand to grasp at the papers.

“What’s this?” He asked the other attorney while simultaneously holding the paper up. Louis smirked.

“Harvey Specter’s two weeks’ notice.” Louis told him confidently, betraying the way his stomach was clenching in fear. Cameron’s eyes narrowed.

“His signature isn’t on it.” The DA pointed out, his finger gesturing to the empty underline.

“This is just a copy. Compliments of Jessica Pearson. Harvey’s on the phone right now with her discussing just that. He’ll be along soon enough to tell you in person.”

“So why the forewarning?” Cameron asked crossly, slapping the paper back on the table. Louis, once again grateful to the aforementioned ballet training, didn’t finch and he saw the disappointment cross the other man’s face.

“Because, along with that is a message. Jessica’s suspicious of you and you are to keep your distance from Harvey or she’ll find something to dig into and if you don’t think she will, then feel free to challenge her.” Louis recited perfectly, leaning a little onto the desk. Cameron looked at him and then laughed.

“She’s a peach, Jessica is.” He said between chuckles. “And pray tell, what makes her suspicious?” He asked lightly crossing his arms.

“Why that would be telling all Mr. Dennis.” Louis said coyly, a mock of the other man’s tone. “But let’s just say there are ways of finding out anything these days. And if you don’t think Jessica can get Harvey to talk…” Louis trailed off, standing back up with a shrug. Louis watched as Cameron’s face went pale, then was livid, and then pensive. Louis was stone-faced, simply trying not to shake under the DA’s piercing gaze, cutting through him. Cameron was silent as his eyes darted between the paper and Louis. Finally, after a few grueling minutes of torture, Cameron sighed and shifted the paper under some files, so no one could see the contents written on it. Louis wanted to whoop in victory but knew he couldn’t, he needed to maintain his façade, so he smirked instead.“Nice to discuss business Mr. Dennis.” Louis said turning on his heel and walking out, closing the door behind him. He was a few steps away from the door before he slammed into a taller, broader figure.

“Oof!” The other figure grunted, stumbling back. Louis was no better, he was sent back to the door by the force.

“Ow.” Louis grumbled straightening up. The other man was able to get his bearings straight before Louis and was fully standing, a cool glare emitting from icy brown eyes.

“I would say watch where you’re going but, it’s obvious you can’t see two inches further than your nose.” The man drawled, his voice deep, silky and mocking. He then circled around Louis and walked to the door that the associate just left through.

“Dick,” Louis allowed himself to say as the man closed the door behind him. Louis straightened his jacket before continuing down the hall, quickly coming to the elevators, grateful to be leaving. He didn’t let the comment bother him. It wasn’t like he’d ever see him again…right?

2\. As an Associate

Louis glowered as he looked around the crowded restaurant simply remembering. A few weeks ago, Jessica, herself, introduced a new associate to the ranks and Louis almost screamed as his eyes took in the same smarmy bastard he had run into at the DA’s office. Harvey Specter, former ADA. That was Harvey Specter; his mind yelled at him, it was he who made it so Harvey Specter could come sweeping in to join them at Pearson Hardman. Louis felt even dumber as the cold brown eyes found his and he saw a glint of familiarity cross his features. Jessica quickly put Harvey in the cubicle directly across from Louis’ and left. Joy. Louis turned his attention to the papers on his desk and ignored the other man who was settling in at his desk.

“Hey, weren’t you…” Harvey said as he took in Louis’ hunched form.

“The guy whose nose you insulted? Yes,” Louis sniffed as he read through his papers.

“Huh, wasn’t one of my best insults.” Harvey shrugged absently as he laid his jacket on the back of his chair. Louis scoffed, of course it wasn’t the fact that he insulted Louis that he was sorry about, it was the fact that it wasn’t a good insult. He continued to read before a shadow blocked out the light against his papers. He looked up and saw that Harvey was hanging on the side of his cubicle.

“Can I help you?”

“Can’t I come over and greet my neighbors?” He said smartly, an edge of sarcasm in his voice.

“I already know your name.” Louis scoffed. Harvey smirked.

“Well, everyone knows my name.” He said haughtily. “I don’t know yours.”

“You don’t care about my name.” Louis accused, reading the man in front of him.

Harvey nodded, his lips pulled, clearly amused. “You’re right. I don’t.” Harvey said in agreement. Louis rolled his eyes. “But now I do.” Harvey said leaning forward.

Louis looked at Harvey again, seeing that the man was seriously asking this time. “Louis Litt.”

“Hmm…Louis…you mad at your parents for giving you that name?” Harvey joked. Louis tensed up in anger and glared at the new associate.

“No, are you?” Louis shot back.

“Excuse me?” Harvey asked, his eyebrow rose, not expecting the other man’s response.

“Are you mad at your parents for your name? Harvey Reginald Specter.” Louis drew out the name slowly taking glee at how the man stiffened and spluttered. Harvey’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he leaned across the desk viciously.

“You ever breathe that name again, and I promise to make your life miserable.” He threatened, his voice a bare hiss.

“You can try.” Louis challenged smugly. Harvey stood straight and went back to his desk and Louis felt good having gotten one over the golden boy associate.

It hadn’t stopped there Louis recalled as he took a sip of his drink. Since the moment after that Harvey and Louis had been in a constant competition. Who could do their work faster, better? Who could out talk the other? Who had the better comebacks and who had the better record? Harvey was winning in most areas, simply because he was wittier and quicker tongued than Louis, but Louis’ numbers dominated Harvey’s because Louis had been there longer. It was a stalemate.

Harvey was good, great even, Louis had to admit. He was a diligent worker and a strong litigator. His time in the DA’s office was put to great use, Louis thought. He had more court experience than the other associates and it was that experience that made the young man cocky and unbearable in the bull pen. The other associates _hated_ Harvey, almost as much as they hated Louis, but that was for a different reason. Harvey was given the harder cases because of his trial record. He brought in clients left and right and was not humble about it at all, grating the nerves of the others to the point of desperation.

It was at this thought Louis noticed Harvey standing off to the side, talking with someone, probably his latest catch for the week, Louis thought with an eye roll. Harvey was so engrossed in his flirting that he didn’t notice the hand glide into his pocket and slip the leather wallet out effortlessly. But Louis did and it angered him. He followed the culprit with his eyes until a face came into view and Louis acted quickly. He zigzagged through the crowd and cornered the offender in the corner talking to a small group, his voice cheerful.

“That’ll knock the show-off down a few pegs.” He said gloating, holding the thick wallet in front of him. The group laughed knowingly, smirks plastered on their faces. Louis tapped the shoulder holding the wallet and the man turned around. “Louis! You’re just in time for the fireworks.” The man said bouncing the wallet in his hands.

“Give it back Smithson.” Louis said tersely. Smithson looked over at his group and then back at Louis incredulously.

“Come on Louis, you of all people should want to put Specter in his place. He’s terrible to you!” Smithson argued, unsure of why Louis wanted to defend him.

“He may be a dick, but even you have to admit that this was a good dinner.” Louis shot back.

“Yeah, but, he’s an asshole and needs to be knocked down a few, and I think not being able to pay for your rookie dinner is one way of doing it.” Smithson explained sneering. Louis rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but then does that really change the fact he’s a better lawyer than you?” Louis asked scathingly.

“Excuse me? Better than me?”

“Yeah he is. What time did you go home last night, John?” Louis cut him off quickly.

“Nine.”

“Harvey didn’t leave until one, in the morning.” Louis told him, adding the bit at the end for clarification in case the moron didn’t understand what time was meant. “And I only know that because I left with him.”

“Doesn’t prove anything.” John Smithson said bitterly.

“It proves he works harder than any of you idiots. And this petty college prank isn’t going to do anything to disprove that fact.” Louis explained simply. John scoffed and shoved the wallet into Louis’ hand and stalked off bitterly. Louis sniffed and turned to give Harvey the wallet back. He came upon his fellow associate and tapped his shoulder. Harvey turned around and Louis took that moment to slip the wallet back into Harvey’s pocket.

“Just wanted to tell you this was a nice dinner even though most of the dishes were chicken.” Louis said, putting on an annoyed tone, to convince himself that the dinner was actually less than expected. Harvey smirked.

“I did that just for you Louis.” Harvey told him brightly, the snide tone that Louis always associated with Harvey ever present.

“I thought I told you I don’t like chicken.” Louis said irritated. Harvey was good, Louis thought as the other lawyer adopted a bemused look.

“Really, I thought you said you _loved_ chicken, hmm, my mistake.” Harvey clapped a hand against Louis’ back, causing the smaller associate to flinch from the sharp pain. Harvey was a lot stronger than he looked. Louis chuckled weakly and moved away from the other man, quickly walking out the door.

Louis wasn’t sure why he helped Harvey that night; he still didn’t, even to this day. It wasn’t as if he owed the man then, just the opposite, Harvey had owed him. Louis did have a begrudging respect for the other associate’s work ethic and his intelligence. However, the other man was an _insufferable_ partner in the bullpen. He constantly gave snide remarks to the other associates, swan in and out of the pen, and was Jessica’s little pet. He was a rude, arrogant little shit with an ego bigger than the distance to the sun. He didn’t care about anyone but himself.

But he was a genius. He could find loopholes in places where there shouldn’t have been. He could talk circles around the opposing council, who, most of the time, were much more experienced lawyers than Harvey. He was able to look at something and instantly figure it out because he had stayed up the night before researching it. He was the first in and the last out. He was three steps ahead of everyone else and knew it. It was something Louis could respect and was probably why he helped the other man. Not because he liked him or anything.

It must’ve been his imagination, but the next day when he realized the Dunrich briefs were missing he thought he saw an amused smirk on Harvey’s face.

3\. As a Senior Associate

It was a terrible case, Louis said as he was looking over the files on Daniel Hardman’s side table. He was waiting for the managing partner to come in from a meeting, having asked for the junior partner earlier in the day. Okay, maybe it was more like he insulted the younger man’s tie once again and ordered Louis to be in his office at ten sharp or else. Louis didn’t want to find out what the else was so he made sure that Norma reminded him to leave promptly at nine-fifty-five to get to the office at ten sharp. He was a little bemused that Daniel wasn’t there yet but by the time he looked down and saw the post-it on top of the file he was appreciative that the managing partner wasn’t there yet. The post-it simply said Harvey on it and Louis was angry. Harvey was a senior associate, Louis was a junior partner. The files should be going to _him_ not that stuck-up, eye rolling snob with his clean-cut suits and plastered hair. Louis thought he was going to be sick until his eyes took in the file in more detail, then he _knew_ he was going to be sick.

It was a straight-forward case, just the kind Harvey liked. He could find the weakness, settle the deal and be done with it before lunch. Louis sighed; it wasn’t that straightforward at all.

“What are you doing?” A voice boomed behind him and Louis fumbled with the cover of the file, dropping it in shock. He turned around and saw Daniel stride into his office, the ever present anger rolling off of him in waves. Louis stuttered for a moment before taking a breath.

“I was just…”

“Interesting case isn’t it?” Daniel remarked, cutting Louis off. Louis looked down at the file then back to the managing partner.

“It is…”

“I was giving it to Harvey Specter. Get his feet wet a bit.”

“That’s…” Louis started, going to agree but then he remembered what was written on the paper and stopped. “That’s not a great idea sir.” Louis said instead, biting the bullet. Daniel’s eyebrows rose.

“Really?” Daniel said challengingly. “Why not, Louis?”

“Because…this case…should be handled with a little tact. Harvey hasn’t even read the definition of the word yet.” Louis explained quickly, hoping the other man wouldn’t try to pry too much into the real reason that Louis was keeping in his heart.

“Maybe this will be an experience in just that Louis. Now, I have this for you.” Daniel said pulling another file off the desk but Louis wasn’t going to be stopped that easily.

“I’ll take it.” Louis said quickly.

“Good, because it’s yours.” Daniel told him, tone indicating that Louis was acting slightly slow.

“No, this one.” Louis said, pulling up the folder off of the table. Daniel’s eyes narrowed.

“This file is up your alley.” Daniel said shaking the folder in his hand. “Why take that one?”

“Give that one to Harvey.” Louis replied pointing to the file that was meant to be his.

“Harvey…”

“Is a senior associate.” Louis finished for the older man. He shrugged. “He’s still capable of doing grunt work. This is actually dealing with people. Let me handle it sir.” Louis pled.

“If you’re so desperate for it, fine. Tell Harvey to come in here.” Daniel responded with a dismissive wave of his hand. Louis nodded and turned to leave. He quickly held the file tightly against his chest, as if it were going to fall and walked towards the senior associate’s office. He came outside the door and made a move to go in but was halted by a hand on his arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?” A red-headed woman asked him crossly.

“In there.” Louis replied in the same tone, annoyed at being stopped by a secretary.

“No you’re not.” Donna said knowingly.

“Donna, do you have…Louis.” Harvey had come out of the much smaller office and stared at the scene. Louis pulled his arm out from Donna’s grip and stood in front of him.

“Hardman wants to see you. Now.” Louis said quickly before continuing down the hall toward his own office leaving Harvey and his secretary to stare after the small man. Louis closed the door behind him and threw the file on the desk. He then tilted his head back and took a breath before sitting. He might as well try and wrap this up quickly.

The case was straightforward. One of their clients wanted to restructure their will. Simple; but that was just the surface. Underneath was a dark, twisted labyrinth of pain and torture for Harvey if he had taken this case, and Louis wanted to spare him at least that.

Their client was restructuring their will to cut out his current, estranged wife and leave everything to his much younger mistress. The divorce was going to be messy enough, but this was the icing on the cake. Knowing Harvey as he did, at this moment in time, the associate would do exactly what was asked, but he wouldn’t like it. He may keep a straight face but underneath, he would be crushed. There were few things in this world that had an effect of Harvey Specter; his father and brother, sports, cars, women—those evoked a positive reaction for the younger man. But, there were other things that would generate a negative reaction; lying, his middle name and his mother. His cheating mother and the only way Louis knew that was thanks to a night of lowered inhibitions between them at a bar. Harvey had told all, so to speak, about his mother and her misdeeds against him and his family; she cheated on his father and ran off with her lover, leaving his broken-hearted father to attempt to raise his younger brother alone while Harvey himself had ran off to the city to go to school. The transgressions of his mother clearly affected the younger man. Louis could see it; in his manner, in his association with the opposite sex, he was a broken man hiding behind a mask. A mask that would’ve fallen had he been in contact with this case; but only in private. And Louis didn’t want to deal with a brooding Harvey; he couldn’t deal with a brooding Harvey.

And if Harvey accused him of stealing the case for more exposure, then Louis would always agree to a lie before telling the truth.

4\. As A Junior Partner.

Harvey was a dumbass, Louis thought angrily as he closed the door behind him. The sycophantic shit was late again. Just because he was a junior partner now didn’t mean that he and Louis were on different schedules. Louis grumbled as he walked down to the Harvey’s new, much bigger, office. Louis scowled as he saw the name and title on the door come into view. He stopped after looking at Donna’s desk, seeing the woman just staring at her screen. Louis faltered for a second, hating the look on her face even more than Harvey not being there. He stopped at the redhead’s desk and coughed to catch her attention. Donna’s head snapped up and looked at him curiously.

“What?” She asked.

“Nothing. Where’s he?” He asked cocking his head toward the door.

“Out.” Donna said clipping. Louis sighed.

“Donna.” Louis said sharply.

“Louis.” Donna responded in the same tone. Louis just took a breath at the sight of her glare and turned away. He didn’t need the hassle of dealing with Donna, he told himself. It was better than admitting he was scared of her. He went back to his office and was met with some sudden work, sitting on the edge of his desk. He rolled his eyes and began to work, alternating between reading and dictating his notes on his Dictaphone.

It was about an hour later that his mind drifted to Harvey again and only because the crazy-bat he called Norma left the intercom on…again. He listened as Donna spoke to the woman about her bunions and other oddities making Louis roll his eyes before she slipped the reason Harvey was not here.

His father had died.

Louis found it odd that he didn’t know. It wasn’t that he and Harvey were best friends, despite what his parents thought, but he thought that the news would eventually reach him through the grapevine. It didn’t. Louis didn’t dwell on it but the things began to click into place.

Harvey’s snapping attitude. His unending silence. His seclusion in his office. The pieces added up. This was Harvey’s way of grieving. It made sense. And Harvey was gone today to go to the funeral…but then, why was Donna here? Donna was close to Harvey’s father, she spoke to him all the time. Then Donna said to Norma that the funeral was yesterday and Harvey was coming in after lunch. Louis sighed quietly, not wanting to alert the two secretaries to his presence. Louis himself was out the day before as well so that explained that. Louis sighed in relief when Norma was done chatting and he sat back.

He understood why Harvey acting like this now. He was quieter when alone, only talking to Donna and Jessica in passing but ignoring everyone else. Harvey rarely ignored people; he would instead snidely slip something in as he passed by. He passed by Louis’ office without a word now when before he would just stick his head in to say something about how good Louis’ wife was in bed the night before. Now, nothing. Harvey remained in his new office, simply listening to records which, during his eavesdropping sessions, he learned were of his father.

On the opposite end of the spectrum, Harvey, when faced with human contact, was snapping a lot. The associates were tense when Harvey walked into a room normally, not that he had any reason to go to the bullpen; Harvey worked better alone, but he grudgingly used the associates recently against his wishes. He would come in, practically yelling, snapping that their worked sucked, that they shouldn’t have even graduated college, let alone law school and how in heaven did they pass the bar? That was what irked Louis; that was his job and his alone to berate the associates. Harvey gladly gave Louis the job when asked by Jessica and Louis liked the idea. Harvey couldn’t take it away from him now that he needed the outlet.

Louis hated how Harvey was acting because it because that was Louis’ thing. Harvey balanced Louis out; Harvey was cocky, smooth and carefree while Louis was snappy, ill-tempered and rough-around-the-edges. Harvey and Louis couldn’t both be insufferably angry at the same time; it was just a time-bomb waiting to happen.

Louis stood up as he saw Harvey pass by his door, looking immaculate as usual. Louis made a move to the door but then stopped; he didn’t want to seem anxious to see Harvey. So he waited a few minutes, grabbed some papers and went down the hall, cutting through the bullpen.

That seemed the best idea at the time, but quickly turned into a bad one.

The associates were standing around—bad sign one. They weren’t working— bad sign two, instead furiously whispering about something that Louis could hear from his hiding place by the door.

“I mean, he leaves me with no guidance and then yells at me because it’s wrong, ugh, he’s such an ass.” A tall brunette man was angrily telling a blonde man and black haired woman.

“I know what you mean; last week, Catherine was trying to do a RISS for him and he made her cry. I haven’t seen her in a week.” The black haired woman said crossing her arms.

“He just needs the rod taken from his ass.” The blonde said. The trio agreed. Louis had heard enough. He quickly stepped in front of them.

“And do you want to be the one to tell him that, Hamilton?” Louis asked the blonde. His face paled upon realizing that the junior partner heard them. He shook his head quickly. Louis scoffed. “What about you, Trefano? You wanna tell him how much of an ass he is?” Louis turned to the brunette who stiffened and shook his head as well. “And let me tell you something Smithely,” Louis directed his attention to the only woman. “Catherine wasn’t cut out for Pearson Hardman, if her being yelled at by Harvey upset her so much.” Louis said simply, moving around them and continuing to the door. “By the way,” he turned to the rest of the stunned associates, stopped by his presence in the room, “the man just lost his father, he’s allowed to grieve how he wants. And believe me, his yelling at you is not much of a grievance.” Louis finished and walked out the door. He came upon Donna’s desk and waited. She waved a hand to the side, granting him access. Louis stared at her oddly the whole way into the room. He closed the door behind him and noticed the sounds of a jazz saxophone playing in the room. He came upon the younger man sitting at his large glass desk reading over some papers. Louis coughed causing the man to look up.

“What?” Harvey asked sharply. Louis rolled his eyes.

“Wonderful for you to join us today.” Louis said snidely.

Harvey was silent as he turned back to his work. This wouldn’t do at all, Louis thought. Louis dropped the stacks onto his desk and the thud made Harvey look up again.

“What’s that?” He asked tiredly. Louis smirked.

“Just a welcoming present to the junior partner ranks. A few cases to build yourself on. It’s going to take some time, a few long nights perhaps but you need to get it in,” Louis said smarmily. Harvey looked from the stack of files back to the smirk on Louis’ face and Louis knew that he understood. Anyone else would’ve berated Louis for being a jerk to a man who just lost his father but Harvey knew better and so did Louis. He wanted people to treat him the same, give him a sense of normalcy and that’s what Louis was going to do. Harvey smirked and leaned back in his chair.

“That’s what your wife told me to do last night.” Harvey said smugly, crossing his arms. Louis allowed himself to look indignant, knowing that the man was going to say that. It was why he set up the joke like that. Louis just turned and stormed out of the room, taking in the approving look from Donna as he past.

This wasn’t an act of kindness, he told himself; he just wanted Harvey back to his cocky self sooner rather than later.

5\. As A Senior Partner (During 1x11- Rules of the Game)

He hadn’t mean for it to go as far as it did, Louis mused after Mike had stormed out of his office after the failed negotiations but he was sick and tired of Harvey running Mike around doing his dirty work for him. The man was brilliant but that was no reason to make this into a game, which Harvey often did anyway. The bet was nothing, they’ve bet so many times over the years it had become second nature to them, gave them something to do.

Except this time wasn’t like the others, Louis had learned later. Despite Jessica’s warning twelve years ago, Cameron Dennis reached out to Harvey, and tried to drag the younger attorney down into the depths of hell with him. It didn’t seem like anything at the time and Jessica was handling it personally. Harvey didn’t seem to be bothered by it so Louis didn’t really pay any mind, instead focusing on the Pryce sisters’ division of assets.

So Louis kept on with his work, pulling the financial strings to try and win, confident that Harvey could figure his shit out on his own, as he’s done so many times during their long years working together.

Only this time, Harvey needed help.

It was obvious from the moment Harvey yelled at Louis about cheating. It was obvious when Donna walked out of the room. It was obvious when he conceded defeat and allowed Louis to farm Mike out for the period of ten days. It was obvious when Louis realized that he just beat Harvey Specter.

And it killed him.

Now, don’t think he wasn’t happy; he was. He had beaten Harvey. But the man was so distracted by his own problems that it didn’t really feel like it later on that night.

And it killed him.

Louis scoffed as he signed on his paperwork, reminding himself that he needed to send work down to Mike, in case the little shit was done with the work already given to him; doubtful but then again, Louis was a devious bastard. He thought back to that afternoon, twelve years ago, when he met Harvey in the DA’s office. It was more like ran into but that was eons ago, it didn’t matter now.

What did matter is that Harvey was in trouble and couldn’t fix it on his own. Louis had seen the boxes, overflowing with data, strewn about in Harvey’s office. Harvey was looking for something. Louis had learned about the situation through Norma who had heard about the lawsuit from Donna; can Louis help if the intercom is always on in the office? Harvey was being investigated by Alexandria Leeds, smarmy banshee, into his short, but productive, time in the DA’s office. He was accused of burying evidence. Louis scoffed; Harvey may be many things but tamperer? That was too much. Harvey settled with less and sometimes the most incriminating things that it wasn’t conceivable. The man may lack integrity but he didn’t mess with the cold facts. Louis looked up at the clock, noting the time before turning back to the papers.

What was he missing though? Louis wondered. It must be important if _Harvey_ was doing his own work. He could’ve had Mike look through the papers at twice the speed of sound and the associate would’ve caught before Harvey did.

Maybe Harvey didn’t _know_ what he was looking for? Bullshit. Harvey always knew what he was doing. It was what made Harvey, _Harvey_.

Louis threw the pen on the table, his distraction irritating him. He stood up and walked out of the door and quickly strode through the hall toward the senior partner’s office. He found both the gatekeeper and the princess missing which was fine by him. Louis quickly slunk into the office, not knowing what he was looking for but trying all the same. He knew he could get caught, it was only a matter of time, but he flipped through files and thanked God that he found something quickly.

Now it was only a matter of giving it to Harvey. Harvey wouldn’t take it from him personally and if Mike was out of commission then it couldn’t come from him. Donna probably left already to go home. Which meant that it would have to be hidden. Louis looked around and found an open box and some files left behind. Harvey would probably move there first. Louis looked at the file, then placed it on the box, hoping it would be the first thing Harvey picked up when he got back. He left as quietly as he came, leaving the office as he found it with the exception of the file he found for Harvey, and walked back to his own office.

Louis had been protecting Harvey all these years from various things, even himself.

6\. When He’s Finally Caught (Set after 2x10- High Noon)

Louis sighed as he closed the door of his office behind him. It was a taxing day, full of crap and tedious as hell. Louis felt like he was on a rollercoaster, with all the twists and turns, hills and valleys that the car sped through. He was nauseous. Hardman was gone and with it…Louis didn’t know what he was going to do. Was he still senior partner? Did he still have a job? Louis scoffed, probably not. Jessica wouldn’t hesitate to fire him now. He did pick the wrong side. It was only a matter of time.

The dim light shifted in the room with the movement of the opening door. Louis looked up to see Harvey quietly striding in standing in front of his desk. Louis sighed.

“Thought you were celebrating?” Louis asked bitterly. Harvey shook his head silently. “Jessica send you to fire me?” He asked. Harvey shook his head again. Louis let out a humorless chuckle. “Thank heavens for small mercies.” Louis muttered. Harvey remained silent. “What’s with the Ghost of Christmas Yet-To-Come impression? Nothing to say?” Louis spat.

“Why?” Harvey asked, his voice a whisper. Louis’ eyes narrowed, not expecting that.

“Why what? Why did I vote for Hardman? Why was I being an ass to you and Jessica?” Louis inquired looking for clarity.

“No. Why did you go after Donna?” Harvey replied simply. Louis was so confused.

“In the trial run? Because it’s what Travis Tanner would’ve done.” Louis told him angrily. Harvey shook his head again and walked to the wall of Louis’ accomplishments.

“No, he wouldn’t.” Harvey said knowingly, letting a finger trace the frame of Louis’ JD.

“How do you know?” Louis shot back with a sneer.

“Because _I_ wouldn’t have asked that question.” He reasoned turning around to look at Louis with his dark, piercing brown eyes. “You did that for a reason. As much as you hated hurting Donna, you did it for a reason.” Harvey concluded, his voice still quiet, not wanting to incense Louis into a fight. Louis stood up, pushing out his chair.

“Why not to humiliate you?” Louis retorted crossing his arms.

“You did that to humiliate me? I’m in a good mood Louis, don’t make me laugh.” Harvey said smirking. Louis looked away from Harvey who had started to move closer. “Why Louis?” He prompted, his voice still hushed in the room. Louis looked to the ground.

“To make you mad.” Louis muttered. Harvey cocked his head.

“Why?”

“Because then the partners would see that you give a shit about something other than winning.” Louis explained. Knowing Harvey as he did, Louis knew that Harvey’s eyebrow cocked in bewilderment.

“Wait but that…” Harvey started his voice confused.

“Was what Zoe figured out?” Louis finished for him then scoffed. “I know. I thought of it first. I just moved the pawns in place to initiate the final checkmate.” He said simply. Harvey’s eyes widened when he realized what that really meant.

“You threw the trial…” Harvey started astonished, but was unable to finish his thought because it seemed so foreign to him.

“So that you would look good to the partners.” Louis finished for him moving around the rolling chair and over to the book shelf. Harvey’s eyes followed him, the gears turning in his head.

“So you let Zoe get that idea, about my _softer side_ ” Harvey prompted and Louis nodded to tell him the line of thinking was correct back facing Harvey.

“To make you look like a selfless man that wouldn’t do it,” Louis told him. “I told you. The trial was to _save_ you.” Louis stressed. Harvey nodded thoughtfully and then smiled.

“You devious bastard.” He told the other senior partner.

“I know.” Louis turned around, a smirk placed on his face. Harvey looked over the older senior partner for a moment.

“You were protecting me.” He said finally, after the long pause.

“We all were.” Louis reminded him.

“But you were the one who figured out how to.” Harvey pointed out.

Louis sighed. “Harvey…you’re like an energizer bunny. Just running around without consequences. Someone has to clean up your messes.”

“And that’s you?”

“Sometimes.” Louis admitted. “Not everyone likes you.”

“I’ve noticed. After all this that’s the one thing I definitely noticed.” Harvey drawled consciously. Louis chuckled. “So the thing with Hardman, was that something to protect me?”

“No that was to get back at you.” Louis told him seriously.

“For what?” Harvey asked offended.

“The crap you pulled at dinner.”

“I was telling the truth.”

“I know. Now I know.” Louis and Harvey both fell silent once more, the events from the last couple of days still fresh in his mind.

Harvey broke it first. “I meant it.”

“What?”

“Everything I said.” Harvey said. Louis rolled his eyes. “I did. I was going to give you my office.”

Louis laughed. “I don’t want your office.”

“Really?” Harvey asked disbelieving.

“Really, there’s too much sun.” He told him, and Harvey laughed with Louis following.

Louis doesn’t have a younger brother. Just his sister, Esther. Louis was angry about that; especially when he found out Harvey had one. It wasn’t fair. However, as the last twelve years went by, he found himself slowly realizing he did have a younger brother, in spirit anyway. Harvey was rambunctious, mouthy, arrogant, pushy, infuriating, caring, intelligent, spirited and one of the best men Louis ever had the pleasure thinking of as his younger brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that Louis made a big deal during 1x12 about Harvey taking the case and all I have to say about that is its a cover up that Louis needed to do in order to not cast suspicion on himself. And the last one I thought was a clever pull; Louis orchestrating the whole thing. I give Louis too much credit. Okay. Leave a comment if you wish.


End file.
